You know him like you know yourself
by UKTVaddict2013
Summary: Ray realizes that not only is Ben in love with a guy, but that guy is him.


"I'll take that air, now"

"I'll settle for you admitting you liked lady shoe" replies Ray

"That doesn't really benefit me"

"I'm going to assume yes"

"I didn't" Ben reassures him

"Why not? She's gorgeous" Says Ray

"According to who?" asks Ben

"Anyone with eyes" replies Ray

"That includes you?"

"I have eyes"

Ray starts starring at Ben

"Ah...I see" Says Ray

"What?"

"You have your eyes on someone else, right"

"You know Francesca will be here any second" Says Ben trying to change the subject

"That's not a no. Better looking than lady shoes?"

Ben looks at Ray but doesn't answer

"That's a yes"

"You don't want to know, Ray" Ben told him

Francesca walks in

"Sorry it was so long"

Ray looks at Francesca then at Ben. Ben shakes his head no

"(Whispers) this conversation isn't over"

"What are you two whispering about?"

"None of your business Frannie. That's why we were whispering"

"What?"

"So I guess we should go" Ray says changing the subject

"I need to use the ladies first"

Francesca leaves

"I'll meet you in the car" Says Ben

Ray leaves

Dief barks

Ben gets on his knees and strokes Dief

"Maybe its better he knows" Ben tells him

Dief whimpers

"I know, wishful thinking"

Ray drops off Francesca

"I'm not going to forget this ...Do I know her?"

"I don't know everyone you know" replies Ben

"So, yes...She's a cop?

"No SHE is not a cop"

"A criminal?"

Ben shakes his head

"Someone we meet on a case?

Again Ben shakes his head

Ray pulls up to the consulate and Ben gets out.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

10 minutes later Ray walks into the consulate

"Did you forget something?"

"It's a guy" Ray tells him

"What?"

"She's not female she's male" replies Ray

Ray follows Ben to his room

"Is that why 'I don't want to know' because you're gay...or bi

"I'm gay" Ben tells him

"I thought we were friends"

"We are friends" Ben reassures him

"You actually think I'd have a problem with you being gay. That's why you didn't tell me"

"Ray"

"Tell me I'm wrong"

"Are you kidding? Of course you're wrong" Ben reassures him

"Then you don't trust me"

"You know I do... (Sighs) I'm sorry Ray

"Is he ugly?" asks Ray

"He's beautiful"

"Ok I won't push you. You tell me when you're ready".

Ray turns to the door

"You know him like you know yourself...because it's...Ben starts

Ray turns back

"Me" realises Ray

"Yes"

Silence

"I should go"

"Right"

Ray leaves and Ben drops down on his desk with his head in his hand

Dief barks

"I know, it's out now I can't take it back

Dief barks to indicate someone enters

Ben stands

"Ray...

"I...er...

Ray grabs Ben and kisses him on the lips. When he pulls away Ben's mouth is open.

"Cya"

Ray leaves then comes back kissing Ben again.

"Ok, this time I really am going to leave. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ray we should...

"Tomorrow" Ray tells him

The next morning at the station

"HI" Ben greets Ray

"Hey sexy"

"All I can think about is kissing you right now"

A man walks into the station

"Can someone help me?"

"Hold that thought...Here takes a seat. What's your name?"

"Liam, Liam Smith"

"What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to report a crime" Says Liam

"Well you have come to the right place"

"Would you like a coffee?" asks Ben

"Yes please" answers Liam

5 minutes later

"Here you are"

"Thank you"

"I wasn't sure how much sugar you took or if you took milk"

"Its fine, thanks

Liam takes a sip and Ben hands Ray a cup. Ben's thumb brushes Ray's and he smiles.

"Ok, let's start from the beginning

10 hours later

"What a day, huh"

Knock on the car door

"Ray can you give me a lift?" Francesca asks him

"..er

"Please you're going my way, right"

"Yes of course. Hop in" Ray replies reluctantly

30 minutes later they arrive

"Thanks Ray, You're a star"

Francesca leaves

"So...

"Ray stop the car"

"Why"

"Criminals"

Ben gets out the car

"Criminal?

10 minutes later

"I wasn't breaking in" the man insists

"Tell your story walking, pal"

"Watch your head" says Ben

40 minutes later

Ray and Ben collapse on Ray's bed

"Finally alone"

"Finally" Ben agrees

Ray turns his head and kisses Ben. Ben's hand goes to Ray's belly.

"Ooh"

"What?" asks Ben

"Your hands are cold"

"Sorry"

"I'm really tired"

"Me too"

"Then let's sleep everything else can wait"

Ray and Ben remove their shoes and get under the covers. Ray takes Ben's hand and kisses it

The next day

"Morning"

"Morning indeed" Ray replies

Ben gives Ray a confused look

"Not every part of you was asleep last night"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry

Ray leans forward

The phone rings

"Great timing"

(On phone)

'Hello'

'Detective, you're late. I've been here 3 hours'

Ray looks at his watch

(Whispers) wow is that the time"

'If you still want a job make sure you're here in the next hour'

"Yes sir'

Ray puts the phone down

Later Ray returns home

"Oh my God, you cooked"

"I came how early and...

"I have the best boyfriend ever...I mean not that I'm assuming we should probably talk about...

Ben's kiss cuts off the rest of his words

"Has a nice ring to it"

Ray smiles

"So hungry?" asks Ben

"Most definitely" replies Ray

Ray winks

Then takes Ben's hand and leads him to the bedroom

"Oh"

2 hours later

"May I ask? It's kind of a stupid question since you were married"

"I'm bi" Ray tells him

Ray looks over at Ben

"Does that bother you?" asks Ray

"Not at all"

""Because I've never cheated on a partner and I don't intend that to change" Ray reassures him

"Ray I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply... if I thought for a second you didn't feel the same way I wouldn't be here.

6 months later

Ben and Ray are at the station

After a while Ray looks up

"Are you watching me?

"Yes...you got a problem with that"

"Not at all watch away" Ray gets back to his work

Ray looks up again

"What you thinking about" Ray asks him

"Just how lucky I 'am

Ray stands and motions for Fraser to follow him. They go to the men's room. Ray kisses Ben

"Ray"

"I don't care who sees us because I have never loved anyone like I love you"

"I love you too"

Ray kisses Ben again. Ben pulls away

"(Sighs) ok. But you should know we're going to have a lot of sex when we get home"

"I'm ok with that"

2 weeks later

Ray puts the phone down just as Fraser walks in with two mugs of coffee.

"Everything alright" Ben asks him

"I'm not sure the Welsh was being very cryptic"

"In what way"

"Well for one he wants to see both of us" Ray tells him

Ben sits down passing the mug to Ray

"And that's cryptic because...?

"I don't know just a gut feeling

"Well, don't worry

The next day at the station

"Sir, what..."

"Take a seat guys"

Both sit

"We know about you two" Thatcher tells them

Ray and Ben look at each other

"How?" Ray asks

"That's not important" says Welsh

"Ok, good it's all out in the open"

"Ray I suggest you take that holiday leave" Welsh tells him

"Both of you" Thatcher tells Ben

"You're sacking us 'cause were gay"

"No one is sacking anyone it's just workplace relationships never..."

"Bullshit, would you be saying the same if Fraser was a woman"

Welsh looks at them doesn't say a word

"Wow, unbelievable"

"Ray, let's just go"

"Sometimes you can get distracted"

"Like I said bullshit because this has been going on for 6 months and my work hasn't suffered has it"

Ray and Ben leave

A month later

There's a knock on the door

"I'll get it"

Ben opens the door

"Ray"

Ben hugs Ray

"You're back"

They go inside

"It's weird not seeing you in the red"

"I don't really wear that anymore" Ben tells him

"You've not gone back to the poo colour"

"No"

"(Laughs) don't tell me you were sacked"

"Not technically, no"

"How come" RV asks him?

"On the count of my...boyfriend"

Silence

"What a way to tell me you're gay...wait so you were sacked for being gay

Ben nods

"That can't be right maybe because of who you were dating?" suggest RV

"Doubt it he's a cop too" Ben tells him

RV looks at Ben

"Not my replacement"

Ray walks out of the kitchen

"Hi you must be Ray" Ray extends his hand

"That was going to be my line"

They shake hands

"I have to say you didn't sound to shocked about Ben"

"I kind of knew"

"You did?" asks Ben

"Well I had my suspicions... so what are you going to do?

Ray looks at Ben

"We have no idea" Ray tells him

"What is Welsh playing at?"

"It's not really his fault he's just following orders"

"From" asks RV

"Rador" answers Ray

"Sounds hazardous"

"Hazardous is right. Declan Rador, the rich Declan Rador. He brought the station and he's making it personal. What with him being religious and all."

"Man, doesn't he have anything better to do...He didn't buy the Consulate too did he?"

"No"

"Then how did you get sacked?" asks RV

"On a count of Rador's new wife" Ray tells him

"Dragon lady"

Ben nods

"That is wrong on so many levels"

"I think Welsh would quit, but he needs the money. What with new twin babies to bring up" says Ray

"Wow he's been busy... you can't take this lying down. You've got to fight"

"I don't think I've got the energy" Ray tells him

"So you'll...what just retire"

"Yea" replies Ray

"And do what?"

"I don't know buy some tickets, travel the world

"You're not serious"

"We could start in London" Ray suggest to Ben

Ben looks away from RV gaze

"Or not" Says Ray

"Come on you guys are kidding, right"

"RV. What other choice do we have? Ben tells him

"What's wrong with London?" asks Ray trying to ignore the tension in the room

"At least talk to Welsh before you go"

"Ok" Says Ben

Phone rings

'It's about your so called holiday leave"

'Captain its ok' Ray assures him

'Come back when you're ready. Rador's gone... It's a long story'

Ray looks over at Ben

'Thanks, but I don't think we're going to come back' Say's Ray

'You're mad, I get that"

"We're not anything"

"Ray don't make any big decision now' Welsh pleads

'Ben and I are going to go travelling'

'And I can't change your mind'

'No' Ray replies

'Ok well your job is safe when you want it'

'Thanks'

Ray puts the phone down

"You're still going"

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity we're not going to pass it up" Ben replies

"Will you come back?" asks RV

"Maybe" Ben tells him

"Maybe not" replies Ray

The End


End file.
